


Nightmares Of Both Worlds

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fear, Force marrage, Force mating, Forced to Love, Gen, Gogeta is not to look upon as Gogeta Black, Halloween, Halloween legends, Happy Ending, M/M, Obsession, Punishments, Selfcest, Vampire Vegito Black, Vegito being the queen, Vegito is 16th of Saiyan, Vegito is the next victim, Vegito prayed upon, Werewolf Gogeta, crossing worlds, everyone is in high school, force relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Legends are told that at the night of Halloween, monsters that wore our faces, come here to get us. Killers they were, though not sure what they want from us or of us. Every Halloween, someone goes missing, never to be seen. No bodies, no nothing. Halloween is coming and who knows who their next target is





	1. The Cuts

Vegito lightly tracing the fresh set of cuts in his side. Hissing out quietly. 'What the fuck is going on?' He sighs and strips, getting into the shower. Crying out when he turned on the shower. 'Jesus,' he hisses and shudders as the pain turns to numbness. Blood turning the water into a light red color. 'How can I explain this one to the gang? They'll think I'm cutting myself than believe me of waking up with these.' He looked at his arms to see some bruising as if someone was holding him down against his will. And that scared Vegito more as he starts to wash up. Growling lightly when shampoo runs over his cuts but bares his teeth to finish up and steps out. Increasing his ki to dry off before dressing his wounds and gets dressed for the day. Even though he feels energized, he's still drained. As if someone has been sapping his ki. What the fuck is going on? He was shaken and he just want to see his friends. He grabbed his backpack and flies out. Unaware of a shadow smirking, eyeing him

"You will be mine, Vegito~"


	2. Maybe It's True

"See?" Vegito said quietly as he covers up the now scars

"I don't know, man. It's unsettling to see that but to know you don't know what's causing that? I'd be the one to say your house is haunted." Jimmy said, nervousness and great concern for his friend evident in his voice

Faith rolled her eyes. "Vegito don't listen to him. He's been watching shit again. But I am a bit worried. They're not cuts but more like claw marks. Like something attacked you"

"Something attacking me, huh. You two seem to forget who I am." Vegito said in disbelief as  he crosses his arms

"What if something  _is_ attacking you?" Jimmy asked

"I would... Well guess  _should_  know when I'm being attacked and I don't feel or wake up or anything whenever this happens." Vegito tried to relax his friends but it's clear something is very wrong here

"Is it possible...whoever is doing this is poisoning you? Or something? So you don't wake up?" Faith offered

"Faith, why would anyone want to poison me just to cut me up when they can possibly kill me in my sleep?" Vegito questioned her

"Good point... So what then?"

"What if it's the legends?" Jimmy said, in thought

This caught Vegito's attention. "What legends?"

Faith groaned. "Something generations upon generations talk about. How every Halloween someone was taken by their evil twin and never to be seen. First starts off with waking up to cuts such as yours. Then it turns to hearing voices and having dreams of this twin of yours...some said it can be from them killing you to sexual activities. Some never were seen after that, some explained of feeling like they are being followed and watched before disappearing, and others talk about not being able to sleep and eat before they too disappear. It's nothing"

"Or so she says. This happens EVERY year, it can't be consequences. Everyone says the same thing before they disappear. Every year someone is next, what if Vegito is next?"

"An evil twin?" Vegito now was really confused. "How?"

"People talk about how Halloween opens a passage for these "things" our inner darkness, to come and attack us but if it is true, why is it happening to Vegito now and not Halloween?" Faith glared hard at Jimmy

"Maybe he's the one..."


	3. The One?

Vegito soon walks inside and closes the door. Not remembering anything after what happened, doesn't even remember walking home. He just stares, not sure whether to be afraid of what they said or to ignore it

_"Maybe he's the one..."_

_"The... One?"_

_"Jimmy don't be stupid and stop It. You're scaring Vegito"_

_He knew Faith was just trying to protect him but he wanted to know. "What do you mean by "the one?"_

_Jimmy faced Faith. "Scared huh?"_

_"Both of you stop it and just tell me." Vegito demanded_

_"I mean the "Queen" of this other world"_

_Vegito's face scrunched up as he didn't like that idea. "Queen?"_

_"Legends said they take away anyone from this world into their own world, looking for someone to be a Queen for their King. But nobody has been able to do that obviously. The legends said when the King himself is now doing their jobs, searching for a Queen, he knows who it is and before Halloween he starts leaving the claw marks, some mentioned bite marks throughout their bodies back then before again were gone. Then the one the king marked will start going through what the others have. He's trying to make the Queen rely on him, to make the Queen unable to be here as they are depressed and some are suicidal at that point. The King makes them think he will love them, protect them"_

_"But again it is all a legend... it has to be." Faith tried but defeat was in her voice_

_"Why are you so bothered by this "legend" Faith?" Vegito asked, not liking how Faith is suddenly so lost and quiet_

_There was a look of misery in her eyes. "Because my mom was one... I was 5 years old and like Jimmy, I believed it before my father my locked me up in a mental institution"_

_Jimmy held Faith. Already knowing some depths of her history. "I'm sorry..."_

_Vegito was an awkward hugger so he let Jimmy hold her. "I'm sorry too"_

He blinked a few times to clear his head and what was said. 'I don't know what to think anymore.' He plopped on the couch, just staring at the ceiling

A dark shadow looks down at Vegito. Smirking. 'You will be home soon, my love. Just you wait'


	4. Late Night Voices

_"Vegito"_

Vegito woke up from a deep sleep. "... Hello?" He looked around yet he sees nothing. Didn't sense anyone either. His tail puffed up as he slowly gets out of bed and out in the hallway. Looking over the railing of the staircase

_"_ _Vegito_ _"_

He went stiff. His heart was hammering in his chest as the voice came from behind him, in his room. He wrapped his tail around his waist and slowly turns around. Nothing but darkness. He was SCARED. "H-hello?" He looks around, trying to see something. A low chuckle was all his response as he ran downstairs and out the door. Flying away

A shadow walks just at the edge of what little light meets darkness. Red eyes glowing. "Ah, run my Queen. You soon will return." The being chuckled before bursting out into an insane laugh. Thunder rumbling and lightning clashing, lighting up the room where nothing lays

 

 

Sorry if the chapters are short. Still hope you guys are enjoying it


	5. Haunted

Shaking and finally recovering from a mild panic attack. "Thanks again for letting me stay"

"It's no problem, man. Just glad you're not there anymore." Jimmy piped up

Faith, like a mother figure she is, wraps Vegito up in a blanket and handed him some coffee. "We're more than welcome to help you out, Vegito"

He just nodded, tired and wanting answers to all that's going on. Accepting the cup but not drinking it. Using the warmth to bring him back to his senses before the cup was too warm and heavy as he sets it down on the table in front of him

"You know, there's a show called A Haunting and it talks about people's homes being invaded by the dead. Some talked about a or the demon- OOF! " Faith hits him at the back of his head

"Shut it, you're scaring Vegito." Faith hissed out

"... Actually I want to know more..." Vegito avoids looking up at Faith as he knows he is getting the glare. Nobody survives from Faith's glare

"Of fucking course you do." She plops on the couch

"..."

"Anyhow, when people talk about demons, they mentioned how they are stronger than spirits and more threatening. Meaning they want to hurt you or those around you. It's likely you have a demon in your house"

"Soo...how do I fix it?" Vegito went on. Not liking the idea of the dead invading his home. Thanks a lot Jimmy -_-

"Getting a priest in so they can cleanse your place. Clearing the demon and if other spirits out." Faith shrugs as if it was the most common thing to think of

"... Where do I get one?"

"Leave it to us. Expect someone tomorrow. For now you're staying with us until morning." Sitting next to Faith, wrapping an arm around her waist

"Okay... Thank you both again." Vegito said, still in a state of fear as he doesn't know if returning home is a good idea. Especially adding someone in to cleanse his home

"It's no problem. Get some sleep now." Faith said

"Why don't we all get some sleep. It's 3:56 already." Jimmy offered in a better tone as demanding Vegito to sleep is never a good idea much less leaves it to Vegito acting okay and "a big boy" as they joked around before

"Yeah, good idea. Night"

"Good night," both Faith and Jimmy said at the same time


	6. Don't Touch My Mate!

(A couple of days later)

A knock at the door causes Vegito to stop his homework and answers

"Umm...hi?" Vegito asked, a brow raised

"Hello, you're friends called me in about your house being haunted." An older man said

"...okay?" Not really trusting this man but lets him in nevertheless. "It's upstairs in my room"

The man smirked out of Vegito's view and heads up. "Hear any screaming don't come up just pray to God for protection from the spirits"

"Okay." Vegito shrugs, sits back down and resumes his homework

The priest looks around, observing. He found Vegito's room by the open door and the room filled with items from his guitar to posters to clothes. The priest was very happy and he snooped around. Took all of Vegito's money from his wallet before snooping his dresser, more so his boxers. He takes some out and smells them before stashing them in his suitcase. Unaware he is not alone anymore and the shadow is NOT happy that this man was snooping through his queen's stuff

A low growl comes from the darkness as Vegito's door slams shut

The priest jumped, dropping a pair of Vegito's boxers. "Who's there!?"

Silence all around the old man. The "priest" unaware of great danger coming his way just before he was thrown into a wall

"YOU ARE TAKE WHAT IS OWN TO MY MATE? NOW YOU SHALL DIE!" The windows covered up as a being dropped from the ceiling. Hissing at the fake priest

"What the hell are you?!" Clear fear in the older man's voice

It smirked, tilting his head. "Your worst nightmare," the shadow figure said before it attacked the priest

Screams heard from Vegito's room just as Vegito runs upstairs and tries to open the door

"LEAVE HIM ALONE WHATEVER YOU ARE! WANT SOMETHING, GO AFTER ME!" Vegito yelled. Afraid what will come out of his room. Silence fills the house, though. Not even a scream from the priest and an unnerving feeling deep in the pits of his stomach. His heart started to race. "H-hello?"

The fake priest was thrown through the door covered in scratches and bites marks. Bleeding everywhere as his clothes are to shreds. He landed on Vegito, causing both of them to slide and nearly flying down the stairs

"IT'S GOING TO KILL US? GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" The priest screams at Vegito, struggling to get up on shaky legs before he found his footing and runs out. Afraid for his life

He looked at his room with fear, slowly getting up

An arm with long claws reaches out, clawing the walls. Blood red eyes staring at Vegito "NOBODY WILL HURT YOU, VEGITO!

Vegito screamed before running downstairs and out the house in fear. Not wanting to return again


	7. Moving

Faith drives up to Vegito's house, chills run up her back

"Just seeing the place gives me the creeps..." Jimmy said with a shudder going through him

"You and me both"

"Sorry guys. I wouldn't drag you along if I didn't need the help." Vegito said with regrets but the more of them here, the faster it will to get his things out

"It's fine. Let's just finish this now before something happens." Faith said as she gets out of the car. The other two did as well unaware of eyes on them from Vegito's room as the curtains move

Vegito looked around, his nerves on edge as he looks passed the stairs. "You two can work on down here as I get my room"

"You sure? What if that thing attacks you?" Jimmy asked in concern as he looks at Vegito as if he's crazy

Vegito turned back to face them. "Better me than you two." 'I at least can handle myself if it does go after me'

Faith steps in with her own concern, not liking this one bit. "Just be safe will you? The legendary grandson of Goku yet you are not as strong as he is. You can get very hurt by whatever is here"

"Faith, it'll be okay." Resisting to groan and roll his eyes at how motherly Faith is sometimes but knows she's just looking out for him

"Okay..." She hugs him tightly then walks away to start packing things up

Vegito sighs heavily, looking upstairs then starts heading up. Halfway up the stairs, the temperature dropped. Something not right about this as he gets closer to his room. The doorway still has the deep cuts in them from whatever attacked him and the priest. He looks in to see nothing but darkness. 'Fuck, I'm dead...' He walks into the room, on nerve, "I know you're watching us, and you better leave my friends alone! If you want someone to attack, attack me but leave them alone!" Chills go down his spine as he listens, waiting. "We don't want to cause anything, just let me get my stuff and I will leave you alone..." He starts grabbing some things he really wants

*the temperature dropped dramatically as a low growl comes from behind Vegito*

"You're not going anywhere"

*the door slammed shut causing Vegito to look around in fear*

"What do you want?!" He screamed, backing up against the door just as something dropped from his ceiling and landing in front of him. Tears streaming in fear as ruby, red eyes stare at him

"You~" it said before his eyes shine red and his fangs flashes in what little light before attacking Vegito

"AHHHHHHH!"

"VEGITO!" Faith yelled as she and Jimmy ran up the stairs, both trying to open the door

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, DEMON!" Jimmy screamed

Faith tries to kick down the door. "ASSHOLE FIGHT US!"

*the door swings open and Vegito flies out, colliding into Faith as a low growl comes from the room*

"LEAVE NOW! Or I will kill you." It growled out

Jimmy starts shaking Vegito, noticing the bite mark on his neck and how limp he is. "Fuck, we need to go." He picks up Vegito

Faith runs ahead of him, opening the door. "Is he okay?!"

"Not now!" Jimmy yelled as they ran out to the car. Jimmy laying Vegito in the back before hopping into the driver side and speeds off out of there

The figure looks out at them, licking their lips. "You will be mine soon, Vegito~." It chuckled lowly


End file.
